


sempiternal

by galaxiesgirl



Series: ad astra per aspera [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous use of space analogies, M/M, No Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Relationship Study, alternatively titled: how many different ways can i call oiks and iwa beautiful?, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesgirl/pseuds/galaxiesgirl
Summary: The most beautiful kind of love is everlasting.Or, Tooru and Hajime through the years.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ad astra per aspera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> so...
> 
> i'm back with another one-shot! it's iwaoi, of COURSE it is. this turned out pretty well, if i do say so myself (and i'm rarely satisfied with my own work). 
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys like it! as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :D

**sempiternal**

/ˌsɛmpɪˈtəːn(ə)l/

_eternal and unchanging; everlasting._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


The first time they meet, they’re young, wide-eyed and gullible, _mere children_. Far too young to understand the concept of love yet inexplicably drawn to each other. 

Hajime, surprisingly athletic for his age, likes catching bugs and is covered in scratches from running around in the sand for fun (a fact that horrifies Tooru at first), and Tooru is short and chubby, yet to grow into his features, with a fascination for space and extraterrestrial life. 

With a bit of prompting on his mother’s part, six-year-old Hajime extends a tanned palm to five-year-old Tooru, and thus begins their story.

_(Forever began with the entangled hands of two children.)_

On the same day, Tooru declares them “Best friends forever” and the smile on his face is so blinding, crooked teeth and all, that Hajime can’t find it in himself to refute. Later, He will come to cherish these rare glowing smiles, for when Tooru smiles like this, crinkles across his eyes and galaxies visible in his irises, Hajime feels the world stop for a moment.

Over time, they go from being two separate beings to Tooru-and-Hajime, the invincible duo, the ones meant to take on the world together. There is no Hajime without Tooru and there is no Tooru without Hajime; this is a fact, equivalent to ‘The sky is blue’ or ‘A day on Venus is longer than a year’.

As they grow up, people often wonder how two people who are so contrasting fit so well with each other. Tooru, gorgeous and elegant and perceptive and downright _terrifying_ when he needs to be and Hajime, strong and caring and dependable, surrounded with an aura that commands respect. Together, they shoulder the weight of the world, and society is left marvelling at how they do it all.

On the volleyball court, they earn themselves the moniker of _Au no Kokyu_ , meaning perfect harmony and coordination. People come to their games just to witness their unity in person.

_Tooru and Hajime,_ they whisper. _Inseparable, two halves of a whole, made for each other._

_(Meant to be.)_

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Tooru is the first to realise just how deep his feelings for his best friend run, in their final year of middle school. Hajime just saved him from slapping a kid and dark thoughts start trickling into the confines of his mind.

_“You almost injured a child.”_

_“You’re useless, you can’t even control yourself without Hajime there.”_

_“Worthless, incompetent, impulsive, no wonder they replaced you with Tobio-”_

Hajime breaks him out of his venomous tirade in the most Hajime-Esque way possible: A headbutt to the face. Tooru blinks, and then he _beams_.

Objectively, he looks atrocious right now, exhaustion lines digging into his face and a bleeding nose, but he couldn’t care less.

  
  


_(He feels invincible.)_

  
  


He supposes it’s a strange time to have a life-altering epiphany, but hearts don't wait for a convenient moment.

  
  


_(He’s also hopelessly, utterly, irrevocably in love with his best friend.)_

  
  


After the discovery (which, in hindsight, shouldn’t have been all that surprising), Tooru starts noticing minute, unique details about Hajime. 

He grows to appreciate the birthmark on Hajime’s wrist, the way his emerald eyes are flecked with grey and twinkle in the sunlight, the sheer brilliance of his smile. He takes care not to get caught staring, but it gets harder come high school. Hajime, who’s always possessed a certain kind of magnetism, grows even more alluring, every spike contributing to building his stature and filling up his broad shoulders.

Tooru is painfully aware of the beauty his friend possesses, and his heart aches at the thought that somebody so wonderful could never love him back. But it’s alright, for as long as Tooru has Hajime, whether it’s in the form of a friend, a partner or a lover, he’s content.

_(For now.)_

  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


Iwaizumi Hajime is seventeen years old when he realises he’s in love with his best friend. What started as a vague annoyance at his side has grown into fondness and bloomed into something that runs much deeper. It’s what makes his blood sing at every innocent touch, what makes exhilaration run through his veins with every successful set, what sets his skin aflame every time he witnesses Tooru smile. Not the spurious, plastic smirk reserved for his fans, but the one where his cheeks stretch and his eyes curve into crescents, and he looks exultant, like nothing across the galaxies could touch him.

_(Stunning, astute, insecure, brilliant Tooru.)_

Perhaps the overwhelming feeling of love has always been there, lodged deep into his heart, a hidden treasure waiting to be discovered and embraced; a seed of affection planted into the heart of a child and nurtured, cared for, loved, until it blossoms into something wondrous.

Hajime is now hyperaware of Tooru’s elegance, the long lines of his legs, the smattering of freckles across his nose, the scar behind his right ear, the mesmerising lure of his melodic laughter that makes Hajime’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He’s beautiful, an unstoppable asteroid, blazing towards his goals, _scorching._

_(Hajime loves him.)_

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  


On the evening of their high school graduation, under the cover of the starlit sky, silent confessions are whispered. 

_(“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”)_

Their lips meet, years of stinging hands, glittering tears, coruscating laughter and shared hardships in the making. Somewhere, the stars align; a love so true and unparalleled, the very cosmos stop to watch.

In the end, they are Hajime and Tooru, _au_ and _un_ , the river and the spring; they belong together, and theirs is the timeless kind of love.

**_(Together, for life.)_ **

_— fin —_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that's it, folks. i hope you liked it, and if ya did, DROP A COMMENT XD
> 
> seriously though, i love talking to people, so hmu on tumblr or twitter and let's be friends!
> 
> [tumblr](https://twinklingtooru.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridiscenthyuck)
> 
> until next time,  
>  shef <3


End file.
